Mindstorm
by Cortez2401
Summary: During Harry's 6th year a mind assasin is sent to kill Harry.Trapped in his own mind by a deadly spel Harry must save himself and his friends.Dark but not evil Harry.HPGW RWHG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing ,it's all Rowling's

**Mindstorm **

**Prologue**

_Little Hangleton , Riddle Mansion_

"Is the plan proceeding as planned Wormtail?" asked the man sitting on the throne.

"Yes my Lord" the cowering little man answered.

"Then get Jango ready".

Wormtail was relieved as he scurried of the room. Behind him Voldemort started laughing as he thought of his plan again.

A/N: This is my first story so don't be too harsh with the reviews. The story is going to be action/adventure and I have the whole plot planned.


	2. Shadows

Disclaimer: It's all Rowling's, I own nothing except the plot.

**Mindstorm**

**Chapter 1: Shadows**

Harry had started his sixth year at Hogwarts just two months. He had gotten over his godfather's death but he still thought of him. After the ministry at last found out that Voldemort has returned they were all too eager to help the Order.

At the moment Harry was walking down the corridor leading to Professor Lupin's office. The Ministry had appointed him as DADA teacher again being one from the Order which now they held into such high esteem. Harry was making weekly visits to him as he was his only remaining parental figure in life. However today Lupin had rescheduled their meeting saying that it was urgent to meet and that Dumbledore would be there too.

Harry had just turned around the corner when he saw the face of the person he hated the most at Hogwarts.

"Well well, look who it is. Potty Potter. What happened? Still so sad over your_ dog's _death that you don't even want to be around the Weasel and Mudblood?" said Malfoy who as usual was surrounded by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry's hand automatically flew to his wand and he drawn it while muttering an incantation he had found at an old book.

"SECTUMSEMPRA IMPENDIA" shouted Harry. It was a watered down version of another very dark spell which could kill if used correctly.

Malfoy and his cronies show only a black blur where Harry was just a second before and then they were all flying backwards in slow motion.

Harry passed over them without looking back and knocked on the door on the far end of the corridor.

_A few minutes past midnight, last night, at the headmaster's office._

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his comfy armchair thinking of several things while adding silver strings of thoughts at his pensieve. Currently his thoughts were concerning a certain green eyed boy and a Dark Lord. Harry at the start of the year was depressed but reuniting with his friends did him much good. The Headmaster was impressed by the immense power the boy possessed but also a bit worried that the boy would not be able to control it. Concerning Voldemort he was wondering about why he wasn't doing any serious attacks but just little attacks with rookie Death Eaters. He was sure that Tom had some kind of plan due to the reports that Snape was making but the Dark Lord has been very secretive of his plans as he was suspecting a spy in his inner circle.

He was broken out of his thoughts as a shudder went through him. Someone or something was trying to get through his wards and from the strength of the shudder it seemed it was very powerful. The old man jumped up with surprising speed and he started pouring magic at his wards while he activated the Order's communication method: a big mirror that could connect with other portable ones.

"Patrol, something is trying to breach the wards at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Severus Minerva Remus Filius, everyone to the grounds." shouted the Headmaster at the faces that appeared in front of him.

He had just finished giving orders when he was struck with force and fell to his knees as the wards crumpled like paper and fell.

_Hogwarts grounds, seconds later._

Jack Brown had joined the Order when it was formed again, just as his parents had done during the first war. He was the closest one to the spot Albus said the attack was taking place. When he arrived there he saw nothing except a shadow slithering through the bushes. Immediately he launched a set of reductor curses and stunners creating an explosion of leaves and rocks. When the dust settled he saw a figure cloaked in shadows standing there. Then the figure rushed to him in amazing speed and the darkness surrounding it expanded and then consumed him before he could even yell.

_Next day, Harry's time_

"Please come in" said the merry voice of Albus Dumbledore. Harry entered and saw Professor Lupin sitting behind his desk and the Headmaster sitting on a armchair Harry was sure wasn't there last time he saw the room.

"Harry, please take a seat we have something important to tell you" said the werewolf .Harry sat and asked "What's going on? You seem worried."

"Well Harry last night something happened. A being, we don't know if it is human or not, brached the wards. We suppose that it is very powerful as it resisted even the power of Dumbledore."

"What is it? Have you seen it?" asked Harry.

"No, but a member of the Order, Jack Brown who was close to the spot of the attack, has been missing"

"Now Harry what I want of you is to be a little careful and not to go near the Forbidden Forest except from your lessons with Hagrid" said Dumbledore.

"Okay I will"

"Harry I am sorry but I can't stay here as I have urgent Order duties" said Remus and with that he issued Harry out of the room.

Harry soon rejoined Ron and Hermione and told them the events of last night. After that they went on with their schedules and didn't think more about it.

At times Harry thought he saw a shadow watching him but he sent away these thoughts by saying to himself that he was just being paranoid. And now, unbeknownst to him the shadow was watching him as he ascended the stairs to the common room.

A/N: First of all I am sorry for the very small first chapter.

Hottietom: I didn't remember that Jango was in Star Wars is there any way to change it?

Uknowho: Thanks for giving me a chance!


	3. Ambush

Disclaimer: It's all Rowling's nothing is mine except the plot

**Mindstorm**

**Chapter 2: Ambush**

Harry slept well that night something unusual as he often would wake up drenched in cold sweat after a nightmare involving Sirius or a torture scene of some unknown person straight from Voldemort's mind. He dressed quickly as he didn't want to be late for Remus's class.

As he was running down the stairs he saw something that made him stop. On the left wall there were some black marks looking like they have been burnt into it. Deciding not to waste any time on this as it could as well be a prank of Peeves, he continued descending the stairs.

Entering the common room he saw his best friends Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Good morning mate did you sleep well?" asked Ron who was at the time trying to catch Pig, his tiny little owl.

"Yeah, I didn't have any nightmares even though yesterday I was completely paranoid from things Dumbledore told me.

"Are you still thinking about this Harry? Let it go, relax." Said Ron, now jumping from couch to couch trying to catch Pig who looked like he was enjoying this."

"Ron! Harry's safety is a very important thing." Yelled Hermione who threw a little ball for Crook shank's to catch.

Ron had just caught his owl and wore a triumphant look on his face when the cat in hot pursuit of the ball jumped on Ron and knocked him down from the couch he stood on, overturning a phial of potion which landed on his face and made his hair turn yellow with purple stripes. Laughing Harry exited the room dashing for the Great Hall.

The DADA lesson went very well as Harry demonstrated his Patronus charm. When the lesson was over the professor asked Harry to remain after class.

"What do you want me professor Lupin"

"Remus, Harry call me Remus. The reason I want you to stay behind is because I want to teach you something. It is a spell me and Albus want you to learn. You see at the place of the attack we found traces of some of the darkest magic, such darkness that is only radiating from creatures dipped in it. The spell is so powerful that can scare away even the devil in a matter of speaking. The spell is called "Lumos Puera"

Now say the incantation along with me while making a circular movement with your wand.

Harry got ready and waved his wand in a circular motion shouted "Lumos Puera". A ball of pure light appeared at the tip of his wand but it was different from the usual light the Lumos spell usually conjured. This was giving off a gentle heat that seemed to warm a person from the inside.

"Amazing! Harry if you can pull out such strong magic with the first try You-Know-Who is in trouble."

"Is it really so strong? It seems… easy compared to some other spells I've been studying."

"Well anyway. A last tip however: if you make a circle around yourself and then say the incantation you'll conjure a shield of light. Okay? Right, now what class do you have?"

"I have potions with Snape" answered Harry who have gotten an Outstanding at his potions so he had to continue them.

"Professor Snape Harry and I suggest you hurry up"

"Potter, why are you so late?" shouted Snape.

"Professor Lupin held me after lesson to tell me something"

"Detention tonight at eight o'clock"

"Bloody hell! He is such a git" said Ron, whose hair still had some black stripes, when Harry reached their desk, but unfortunately for him Snape heard him.

"Minus 20 points from Gryffindor for swearing and minus 10 for your hair Weasley" said Snape making the Slytherin part of the class rock with laughs.

Later during the afternoon the trio plus Ginny were sitting under their favorite tree by the lake even though the air was chilly. Harry had just finished telling her about the breach at the wards when she gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" asked Harry.

"The day it happened I had woken up from my sleep and I was looking at the grounds. I saw a man running to the Forbidden Forest and then firing some spells. There was an explosion and when the dust settled another figure, shrouded in darkness, was standing there. Then the figure turned into a dark wave that swallowed the man. After that I fell asleep again and next morning I thought it was just a bad dream."

"Well Hermione could you do some research at the library on what that thing might be? I however have to go to my detention with Snape" said Harry as he got up and started going back to the castle.

"Don't worry Harry I will search for some clues on what it might be." said Hermione.

_Gryffindor tower, same time_

Meanwhile a second Ron was descending the stairs to the common room with a satisfied smirk on his

face.

'And now to the dungeons' he thought.

Snape had of course prepared an extra gruesome task for Harry. He had to skin some very big worms with fangs and spikes.

'Skinning worms, why do worms have to be skinned?' he thought all the way through the detention.

It was almost midnight by the time he walked out of the classroom. Outside of the classroom he found Ron waiting for him.

"Ron what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I have something cool to show to you. Follow me"

"Are you sure? It is very late."

"Don't worry, come!"

Deciding not to object Harry followed his friend through some corridors until he reached a half-open door.

"In here" said Ron.

Harry entered the empty classroom but saw nothing of any importance.

"I don't see anything" he said as he turned to his friend just in time to see him raise his hand and shoot a ball of darkness at him. Harry dodged it and sought to him "What's the matter with you?"

"Fool! I am not your friend said" the imposter Ron with a heavy voice.

Harry readied his wand and shot a stunner at his enemy. The spell connected but nothing happened, instead the impostor shot his spell a rippling wave of dark energy and Harry sought "Protego" just in time to counter the spell.

"SECTUMSEMPRA IMPEDIA" the wave of power hit Ron who stumbled backwards but when he recovered Harry saw that were the spell had struck him it had revealed his true form which was darker than the night. Harry's mind clicked and he instantly knew what he had to do.

Making a circular motion with his wand he sought "LUMOS PUERA". The ball of light that appeared this time had something ferocious in it like it sensed that it had been conjured for fight. With a movement of his wand the sphere burst and the light soared through the room.

The imposter let out a scream as the light destroyed his disguise and revealed his true form: a man a bit taller than Harry shrouded in darkness that couldn't be penetrated even by the light. Then it ran away screaming and writhing in pain.

'I have to go back to the common room' thought Harry as he lay panting on the ground exhausted from the force of he spell.

A/N: So? What do you think? Please review and tell me your opinion.

Thanks to my reviewers so far.


	4. A Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, everything else is Rowling's.

**Mindstorm**

**Chapter 3: A change of plans**

After a while Harry picked himself up from the floor and shakily stood on his legs. Then he started running through corridors towards the Gryffindor common room. From the exhaustion he collapsed right as he went through the portrait hole. He heard some cries and then somebody carrying him before he blacked out and he was pulled into darkness.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at their favorite armchairs wondering why Harry was so late when they heard the portrait hole open and turned waiting to see Harry walk through it but instead they saw Harry with tattered robes fell head-first on the floor.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny and Hermione as they jumped of their chairs and ran to him.

"We've got to take him to the hospital wing" said Ron who was the first to reach him. Hermione then cast a quick carrying spell and they headed out of the common room ignoring the complaints the Fat Lady made.

"Decide if you want to go in or stay out finally!" ****

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Everything in front of him was blurry so he figured out he was not wearing his glasses.

"He is awake" Harry heard a familiar girly voice say. He was forced to drink something very hot that despite its horrid taste it made him feel better instantly.

"My glasses." croaked Harry. As soon as he wore them he realized he was lying on a bed in the all familiar hospital wing. Around him were standing Madam Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione and Albus Dumbledore.

"You couldn't even wait for the Quiditch match to land yourself in here." said Madam Pomfrey who laid down the bottle that contained the potion he had drank seconds before.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Overexhaustment both physical and magical and head concussion." said Madam Pomfrey in her usual dry tone.

"You had just stepped through the portrait hole when you fell down unconscious. What happened to you?" asked Ron.

"I was leaving from my detention when you" he said pointing at Ron "or better your imposter met me and told me you had something cool to show to me. I followed you and then you turned on me and we battled. I used the Lumos Puera spell and you turned into a shadow figure and ran away. Then I came to the common room and collapsed from exhaustion."

"Ah, the Ball of Pure Light. You were very lucky that you were taught the spell the same day that you needed it to save your live. As for your enemy I suppose that he is the same one who broke through my wards two days ago. And as for what he is I think that Miss Granger has already figured it out." said Dumbledore quietly.

"He is an Inferious Demon." yelled Hermione excitedly.

"Could you explain it to us who do not have supreme knowledge?" asked Ron with a girly voice.

"An Inferious Demon is a Dark being. It draws its powers from the darkness so it is more powerful in the night. They can manipulate darkness and they hate light. They also have their own kind of magic which allows them to do various things like transforming into other people."

"Quite correct." said Dumbledore "And this one seems to have a mission to kill Harry"

"A demon sent to kill Harry you must be causing much trouble for them to use suc methods mate!" said Ron.

"Ron, this is serious. We must take some measures to ensure Harry's safety."

"Miss Granger is right I will order more people to patrol and we will do it so that there will not be a dark corner in the castle."

Harry spent two more days at the infirmary until he recovered his strength. During that time he had regular visits from his friends and especially Hermione who kept bringing him information on demons.

"I think you are allowed to leave now Mr. Potter even though I think that you should stay a bit more." said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry got up and picked up his stuff. Outside of the door Ron was waiting for him.

"Are you alright mate? Here, let me carry your stuff." said Ron as they started heading to the Gryffindor tower.

_Little Hangletton, Riddle Manor_

Lord Voldemort was sitting at his throne. In front of him a sphere of red light was hovering and inside it another face could be seen.

"My lord" said the face "the boy possesses great power and our first plan failed."

"I was afraid this would happen" responded the snake like man "Proceed with plan B. It will take more time but it will surely succeed. And then the Potter brat will be mine."

"Sure my Lord." said the face and disappeared in a flash of red light.

They were eating dinner at the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Dumb'or i' ma'in' an announment" said Ron his mouth full of fried potatoes.

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"Dumbledore is making an announcement" explained Hermione.

"I said exactly the same thing" said Ron who had finished chewing his potatoes.

"Silence please" said the Headmaster and everyone stopped talking.

"A dangerous being has taken residence in Hogwarts. Until we find it and get rid of it students are not allowed out after dark. Quiditch practices will be held from now on only before darkness.

Whispers went around the hall but the only ones who knew what was really going on were Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny who had decided to find a way to destroy the Inferious Demon

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Next chapter coming tomorrow.


	5. Trapped

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, everything else belongs to Rowling.

A/N: I am so sorry for not having updated for such a long time. I just had so many exams and then a school exchange program that kept me out of the country for one week. Ipromise this will never happen again.

**Mindstorm**

**Chapter 4: Trapped**

The first few days after Dumbledore's announcement every student in the castle was talking about it and the rumors were out of control. Some said that it was Sirius Black again and others said that it was a pack of Dementors. However the Weasley twins, who now had a shop, produced a whole new range of tricks and they also sent about a hundred owls to deliver leaflets to the students.

**A MONSTER IN HOGWARTS!**

**Don't panic.**

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes now has top notch security defense systems:**

**Extendable Eyes and Ears set:**

**The Extendable Ears now get their Eyes counterparts so that no-one can surprise you.**

**Peruvian Darkness Powder: Cover your tracks with this instant darkness powder**

**With every order you get a free box of Skiving Snackboxes.**

**(Discounts for those that promise to use them against Umbridge still apply) **

Almost every student in the school was ordering things from Fred and George's shop even though everything coming from their shop was banned by Filch.

"Blimey" said Ron after reading a letter the twins had sent him. "After I finish school I will apply for a job there, they say they have opened a second account at Gringott's . What do you say Harry, you can convince them, you gave them the money to open their shop after all." he said looking pleadingly at Harry.

"I dunno, maybe." Said Harry teasing him

They were doing their homework but unlike last year they were handling it quite well without the extra homework for Snape and detentions with Umbridge. It was a late afternoon when everything had started. Harry Ron and Ginny after finishing their homework and Quiditch practice were walking towards Gryffindor tower when they met Hermione outside of the library.

"Were have you been? You know you must not be outside this late!"

"Relax Hermione it's not dark yet." said Harry to prevent another fight between Ron and Hermione.

"Well ok but let's go back now it's late."

They were almost there when Harry heard a voice say 'Behind you!' Harry turned instantly and just in time to see a tentacle being flung at him. He jumped out of the way and dodged it. Then the tentacle curled around Hermione's waist and started pulling her away with immense force .

"Hermione!" shouted Harry Ron and Ginny.

They started chasing after her through the corridors. "What is that thing?" shouted Ron. "It must be the demon" Harry answered quickly.

Finally they reached a dead end just to see Hermione being dragged trough a door, screaming. They entered and saw her on the other side of the room.

"Hermione are you okay" asked Ron running towards her.

"NO! It's a trap. Run!"

They hadn't understood what exactly she had said when they were knocked into the air by a wave of power.

"Finally I caught you" said Jango coming out of the shadows. Harrty raised his wand and was ready to attack when he noticed some tentacles around Hermione's neck.

"That's right" said the monster "one move and your friend is dead." Harry just stood ther unable to decide what to do. Meanwhile the demon had started muttering a spell. "What are you doing/" asked Harry immediately realizing how stupid was the thing he had just asked.

"You'll see" said Jango and next moment they were swallowed in darkness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry felt like he was falling through water. Black water. He was hearing whispers but he didn't know where they were coming from. Slowly his fall came to a halt and he landed on a solid platform.

'Where am I?' thought Harry. 'This is your mind' another voice answered to him.

Harry almost crapped in his pants when he heard another voice in his head. "Wh-who are you?" he said, this time aloud. 'No need to speak I can hear your thoughts. As of your question I am… you'

A/N: Next chapter in two days the most. Really.


	6. Discovering a New Self

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, everything else belongs to Rowling.

**Mindstorm**

**Chapter 5: Discovering a New Self **

_I am dreaming _he thought.

_I must be, this is so wonderful._

It was exactly like in their fourth year. The ice sculptures were there and the _Weird Sisters _band was playing on stage exactly like at the Yule Ball. But with one difference. He had invited Hermione and they had gone to the Ball together.

His date was bringing the refreshments and he expected her to come and sit by him. But she ignored him and kept walking towards Victor Krum's table.

"NOOO!" shouted Ron as he felt all alone and miserable.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_What is that place? It's wonderful._

She was in a huge library stretching out for miles. Millions of books everywhere she looked. How much knowledge was held in this place. She started looking around each book title more rare and magnificent than the last. But then she heard a weird noise. It was crackling. The crackling of fire. And then she smelled the smoke. Turning around she saw the books on fire and she heard a horrible voice say: "You do not deserve our knowledge Mudblood!"

She turned around and started running away from the flames but even though she ran as fast as she could the flames seemed to be reaching her.

"Help! HELP!" she heard someone say. She turned at a corner and found herself at an area that resembled the Gryffindor common room. In the middle two boys were trying to put out the fire that surrounded them. It was to no avail however because they were retreating constantly backwards.

She grabbed her wand and said the incantation loudly "Aqua Eructo!" but nothing came out of her wand, instead it caught fire causing the girl to drop it down in shock.

As she looked up again she saw that the two boys have stopped fighting the flames that were now towering. The red-haired boy looked at her and told her angrily: "It is all your fault Hermione" said Ron "If you weren't a Mudblood this wouldn't have happened. I hate you!" said Ron as the flames swallowed him and Harry leaving nothing behind.

"No, no… I-I tried b-but I couldn't do it." said Hermione weakly as she fell to her knees and the inferno devoured her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was walking in a lush green forest, birds chirping on the trees, her red hair hung loosely on her shoulders. She felt something calling her from the inside of the forest. She didn't know what it was but she had a nagging feeling that it was something that she wanted.

She was walking for a while and was looking at the blue sky when she saw someone in front of her. Standing there was the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter smiling at her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked but he didn't answer. Ginny stood watching him and he suddenly started changing. His emerald green eyes turned to red and his pupils became slits. The man standing in front of her now was Tom Riddle.

"Ginny, how nice to see you again!" he said with a maniacal grin on his face.

She turned to run but the soft grass beneath her feet turned into stony vines that grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him. When the vines had dragged her close to him, he kneeled besides her and looked at her.

It wasn't Tom. It was Harry who had changed into a darkness rivaling Voldemort.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you mean saying that you are me?" shouted Harry to the darknes surrounding him even though the voice was coming from his own head.

'Don't panic' said the voice 'I mean no harm to you. Actually I'm here to help you. I am something like a second personality of yours. You see everyone has a good and an evil side. Most of the time they are combined and form the will of someone. However, sometimes a person, or more specifically a wizard, with great power can form two wills, one of darkness and one of light. I am your dark side but I am not evil, mind you. I may not be able to perform a Patronous spell but I have great knowledge in the Dark Arts.'

Harry just stood there hearing what the voice was saying wondering if he was going mad. 'Now you must get out of here. If you could let me take over for a while I can get us out of here in just a minute'

"No!" answered Harry "I won't leave my body to some voice in my head that I just met, I meant heard, no… AGHHH! I must stop this or I will go mad. Now just tell me what to do."

'Well Ok but you should start trusting me. I was the one who warned you about the tentacle coming from behind you, you know.'

"That was you?" asked Harry.

'Of course it was me, you dunghead! Well, enough with the chit chat. To get out of here you must find its weak spot. Trace the surface around you and when you feel a magic vibe blast it with your mind. It's wandless magic so be careful.'

Harry started feeling the surface around him. It felt just like a wall and Harry was getting impatient when he felt it. It was a weak ripple at first but as he got closer the power was getting stronger by the second. When Harry was sure that he was on its weak spot he concentrated so that he could wandless magic. They had been taught on how to do it. Harry remembered Professor Lupin telling that offensive magic required anger and sorrow.

'Good' thought Harry 'I have plenty of those.' He recalled Sirius's death and the fight at the graveyard, even though these memories were very painful to him, and on top of them placed the thought of Umbridge and everything she had done to him. He felt himself full with power and extended his hands. The wave of energy shattered the dark material and Harry fell to solid earth.

'Excellent! I knew you had it in you' proclaimed the voice.

"Oh really?" asked Harry who was panting on the ground. "Just a while ago you thought I couldn't do it."

'I never said that you couldn't do it, I just said that I could do it better'

"Never mi-WHERE THE HELL AM I?" he shouted when he looked up.

'My god, how can you be so dumb? I told you already: IN-YOUR-MIND!'

"That's how my mind looks like?" asked Harry to nobody in particular. In front of him lay a barren wasteland. The sky was black and thunders caused the place to light up every few seconds. A bit away from were he was standing stood a massive black tower with ominous dark clouds gathered at the top.

'Come on, are you gonna continue gazing at it for any longer? Look around you a bit.'

Harry looked and saw weird creatures, some made of the same black substance as his former cell and others looking like weird abominations.

'Fight them!'

Harry started gathering his strength and used weak spells against the creatures. He knocked some of them back but after a while his spells grew weaker and the monsters started gaining on him.

'You are useless let me show you how it's done.' Harry felt a surge of energy go through him and completely relaxed it was only after a while that he realized that he couldn't control his body anymore. Instead he was watching himself, like he was a ghost. His body fell down and it started convulsing. Then it was covered in a black sphere.

'Are you doing this' he thought realizing he couldn't speak. 'Just watch' answered the voice. 'Like I can do something else.' thought Harry.

It was then that the sphere blew up. The creatures closest to it were thrown away by the force of the explosion. In the middle was standing Harry but he looked completely different. First of all his clothes had changed. He was wearing now black trousers, a sleeveless black shirt with silver lines that formed a snake and a black cape. His hair were longer reaching his shoulders and his arms had black tattoos on them along with silver gauntlets. The last difference was in Harry's eyes however. They were now a crimson red.

Harry rushed forwards then and he slashed the first monster in front of him with two silver swords that he had had just conjured from thin air. He continued slashing the others nearby with immense skill and unnaturally fast reflexes and speed. After a while of fighting however he became surrounded, he however didn't seem to care. Suddenly a cold wind blew and the creatures around him were chopped in pieces. If one could see inslow motion he would see myriads of knives appearing around Harry and then being thrown outwards. Most of the creatures were now dead but one remained still. It was a hulking beast at least two meters taller than Harry. He just stood watching the beast calculating his enemy's abilities. With a sudden move he swept forward and before the beast could react he ran up on it, vaulted over it and slashed multiple times before falling on the ground behind it. The monster sat motionless and then collapsed in a bloody mess. Harry then felt an excruciating pain and he was once again in his body which had returned to normal.

"Wow!" was the only thing Harry could say after watching all this.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! This has been the longest chapter to write yet and they will get bigger.


End file.
